Snow Queen
by irwigZO
Summary: I couldn't find Snow Queen fan fic's anywhere so I made my own (DIY style!) If you wanted some SnowQueen/Emma moments, well... click here I suppose.
1. Chapter 1

"What is it Emma?" Sarah leant over the back of the couch where the young girl was lying down and laid a soft, loving hand on her side. Emma had only been at the house for a month and already Sarah felt as though she had known the girl her whole life. She looked so like Helga and occasionally acted like her that Sarah would have to catch herself from calling out her sister's name.

"All of my drawings. Kevin ripped them up." She sounded so desperately sad and lonely. Sarah couldn't help but notice how the other children made fun of Emma and how the young girl failed to fit in. It wasn't her fault though, soon Emma would realise how much better she was than all of them. Soon she would see the magic she held within her, all thanks to Sarah. With the two of them together… They could rule the world. She just had to get Emma to love her first. That was what she wanted most, after all: a family that loved her. Sarah came around the front of the couch and lifted Emma's legs up so she could sit down beside her. The girl sat up straight and immediately Sarah put her arm around her. Emma flinched only slightly but she did that a lot when people got too close. She always thought a fight was only moments away.

"I'll have a word with Kevin and I promise he won't rip up anything else of yours ever again," Sarah promised, "In the meantime, I would love it if you could make more of these lovely drawings. For me to keep, that is. You've got great talents Emma. If only you knew how talented you were…" Sarah had drifted off without realising. Emma was looking at her curiously.

"Talented? Me? You barely know me Sarah. I honestly don't know why you…" It was Emma's turn to drift off this time. She looked at her feet sheepishly and I had to ask her to finish her thought four times before she conceded. "I don't know why you care so much. It's not like I'm your daughter or anything." Emma mumbled. Sarah felt her chin tremble uncontrollably as she gathered Emma up in her arms and hugged her close. She buried her face in Emma's soft blonde curls and tried to lock this memory away for later.

"To me, you are family. I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years Emma. I feel like we're kindred spirits. Do you feel it Emma?" Sarah asked her, taking Emma's chin softly in her hand and making the girl look up at her. She caressed her cheek with a gentle touch, feeling the force of Emma's magic through the contact and knowing it to be stronger than she could have ever predicted. She was definitely the saviour which meant the prophecy was coming true.

"I do feel as though I know you. Or that you feel familiar somehow. Sarah, you really are the nicest person I've ever stayed with. Do you treat all the kids who stay with you this way?" Emma asked.

"Only the truly special ones." Sarah said.


	2. Emma and Snow Queen (ep 7 meeting)

Emma took a deep steadying breath but still her hands were shaking. She reached for the door handle to the station but felt a sharp pang of electricity in her hand. Ever since they had caught the Snow Queen and Emma knew where she was and that she was about to confront her- her magic was acting funny. She didn't know quite what it was. It was like an upset stomach or butterflies battering her insides. This woman had stolen six months or more of her life and she could finally find out why. So she had to confront her. She opened the door.

The Snow Queen turned around in her chair fast. She was immediately excited when she saw it was Emma. How was it possible that she looked even more like Helga now?Beautiful Emma would make an excellent addition to the family and she silently applauded her choice. Meanwhile Emma rounded the small work table and sat down in the chair opposite Ingrid. She didn't look happy to see her yet but all that would change once Ingrid got rid of everyone else. Once the distractions were gone, Emma and Elsa would finally see how much better off they were if it was just the three of them. Together at last, the perfect family.

"You had better start explaining." Emma said. Ingrid flinched at the anger behind the words. If only Emma could recall all of the happier memories they shared. The birthday party Ingrid had thrown her was the first she had ever celebrated. Emma had even told her she loved her once. So it could happen again. She knew the love was there, just buried deep down under a cloud of memory spells. Ingrid told herself it was better this way. That her plan needed Emma to forget so that it would ultimately succeed.

"Oh Emma darling, it's so good to see you again. How you've grown! I'm so glad you kept your hair long." Ingrid smiled and reached forwards to touch Emma's hands but the girl pulled away quickly. Her expression was full of disgust and fear and for a moment a white hot flare of anger raged inside Ingrid's stomach until she was able to quell it and remind herself that Emma did love her. It was that silly family of hers that was in the way. A family that didn't even love her enough to keep her.

"You better start talking about things that are actually relevant or else…" Emma warned. She held a shaking hand toward Ingrid who leaned back in her chair with a playful smile rested on her lips.

"Tell me about that family of yours. Or what about that pirate? He certainly is something." She simpered, clearly not thinking much of Hook at all.

"Don't talk about my family. You don't have the right to talk about them!" Emma said loudly. The lamp in the corner crackled and went off for a moment before turning back on as though nothing had happened. This made the Snow Queen laugh with excitement, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"So powerful! I can teach you to control it, you know. What can they do? Nothing. That family that you have… They fear you." Ingrid had leaned forward in her chair to say this. Her face now quite close to Emma who was shaking in a silent rage.

"Shut up!" Emma shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly paper started flying off tables and filing cabinets fell over while the light started crackling again. The Snow Queen was practically jumping out of her chair in excitement.

"I don't fear your magic Emma. I embrace it, and do you know why?" The Snow queen asked quietly. Emma was standing now, pacing the room and running her hands through her hair, trying in vain to control her magic.

"Because you are just like me." Ingrid finished in a whisper, standing up for the first time in their conversation. Emma looked at her for a fleeting moment with wide terrified eyes, then screamed as though in pain and without much warning, the wall caved in. Bricks went flying everywhere as the plaster cracked and fell, revealing the sunshine outside on an otherwise normal day. Emma stumbled outside, looking at her hands in shock. Had she done this? Inside the sheriff's station, Ingrid looked at her beautiful Emma, filled with pride at the display of magic she had just witnessed. Emma was bound to realise now that the only place she really belonged was by Ingrid's side. It was meant to be.


	3. Foster Days:Snow Queen comforts Emma

**I didn't mention this before but these are basically one-shots and if you have any suggestions or stories you want me to do just pm me or put it in a review and I'll write it and put it up as fast as I can!**

**This is the Snow Queen and Emma in the foster care days.**

Emma ran inside the house as quietly as she could, knowing that none of the other children were home yet and she herself shouldn't have been home for another four hours. Sarah would be suspicious if she heard her come in. She had almost made it to the top of the stairs when she heard a voice ask her what she was doing. Slowly and with all the strength she could muster, Emma turned around and let Sarah see her face. Fresh tears were falling down the tracks left by old ones while a huge red welt stuck out against her pale skin just below her right eye. The lump had made her cheek swell and part of the wound had opened where a spattering of blood had dried to a brown rusting colour.

"Oh my God… Who did this to you Emma?" Sarah pulled her hand to her mouth in abject horror and dropped the tea towel she had been wiping her hands on.

"No one. I fell so just drop it ok?" Emma replied in a hostile manner before swiftly turning and running the rest of the distance to her room. She immediately dropped herself to her bed and buried her sore face in her pillow, hoping it would swallow her up. She heard the door open a crack and felt the bed move where Sarah sat down. She put a hand on Emma's back and rubbed it gently and lovingly, not unlike a mother might do to comfort her daughter.

"I know a left hook when I see one, Emma. Spill the beans." Sarah was trying to make light of the situation but it was exceptionally hard to keep the anger out of her voice. Who could do this to her poor sweet Emma? And why didn't the girl just use her magic to protect herself. Magic was instinctual and protective, it should have given her some extra strength. Sarah wanted to find whomever did this and ice them.

"She said I was another foster home reject and that no one could ever love me if even my real parents gave me up." Emma sniffed and sat up slowly to face Sarah now. The older woman leaned forward to wipe the tears from her face with the tea towel and touch the wound gently, testing it. Emma flinched in pain.

"You're not a foster home reject Emma. Don't listen to snobs like her. And besides, you do have someone who loves you. I do." She smiled at Emma and scooted closer to her to bring the child close to her chest, wrapping her arms around her. Emma was the only person who could warm her cold heart. The only person she felt even a flicker of emotions around since... Since Helga and Gerta.

"You don't even know me." Emma stated lamely. She was always trying to come up with excuses as to why people couldn't love her. She was so damaged that she thought herself so unloved, so uncared for. How wrong she was. If only she knew just how special she was… But all in good time.

"I've known you for five months Emma. You already feel like a daughter to me. Now come on downstairs and we'll put some peas on that nasty cut. You can have some ice cream!" Sarah promised her, helping the girl up from her bed and steadying her when the head wound managed to make her dizzy as the blood rushed to her head. Together the two of them leaned against each other as they made their way to the kitchen. Sarah grabbed a pack of peas from the freezer and gave it to Emma who took a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked.

"Oh, still at school. The younger ones were taken out for a while to give me some relaxation time." Sarah laughed and stroked Emma's hair absent-mindedly, twirling the girl's blonde curls around her fingers.

"I'm sorry to wreck your relaxation time. You were probably looking forward to it." Emma apologized and started to get up but Sarah pushed her back down gently.

"Not at all Emma. I'm at my most relaxed when I'm with you. I like being around you." Sarah said.

"Does it ever feel like it's just you and me around here?" Emma asked her curiously, looking straight into Sarah's icy blue eyes with her own green ones. The girl never missed a beat.

"All the time…" Sarah murmured quietly, "Now how about that ice cream?" She finished brightly. Ice cream, she had always said, was the perfect remedy for a bad day. Not that this had been a bad day. Emma was closer to her than ever now so in fact, today had been a very good day.


	4. Past: Emma gives card and painting

**From Kashi333, this is Emma giving Ingrid the card and art work she made that we saw in Family Business and telling her she loves her for the first time.**

"Watch it loser!" Kevin shouldered Emma in his rush to get inside the house before her. The blow knocked Emma into the bushes that decorated the outside of the house. She forced herself not to react in any way even though all she wanted to do was kick Kevin where the sun doesn't shine. He had had it in for her ever since Sarah sided with her on the camera debacle. Everyone knew Kevin had to be the centre of attention at all times. A hand reached into the bushes and dragged her out. She was spitting leaves and bushing muck off of her trousers when she managed to stand upright and thank the person. It was Sarah. She must have been looking through the window when the bus arrived with all of the kids. She always greeted everyone at the door with a smile and saved a hug for Emma. It must have been because Emma was the newest kid here and no one seemed to pay much attention to her. Sarah was always helping Emma and getting her to help her make dinner in the kitchen, just the two of them. Sometimes they would blast some music and have sing a longs together while cutting vegetables or peeling potatoes

"Are you alright Emma? I gave out to Kevin when he came in. He's not getting ice cream tonight." Sarah said, brushing the muck out of Emma's lovely light curls. When she put their hair together it was almost the same colour, they could have been related. Sometimes when they went into town together to get groceries people asked if they were mother and daughter. Emma always blushed at these questions and avoided answering them but Sarah beamed with joy and side hugged Emma. She always told the people who asked that they were like family and she was so pleased when this comment made Emma smile and lean into the hug for a little longer. It was nice for Sarah to have a family again.

"I'll be just fine, thanks Sarah." Emma said as they both made their way inside to the kitchen where a lovely aroma hung in the air and made Emma's tummy rumble loudly. Sarah giggled and handed Emma the huge plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies which she started devouring whole heartedly.

"Hey! Save some room for dinner young lady. How about I make you a hot chocolate? I'll add my special ingredient." Sarah busied herself with the kettle and getting mugs down from the press.

"What's your special ingredient? Am I allowed to know or is it a secret?" Emma asked, smiling. Sarah didn't answer until the hot chocolates were done, whipped cream and all.

"Try it first and tell me what you think." She pushed a cup toward Emma who took a tentative sip. Her eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree and made Sarah laugh when she emerged from the cup with a cream moustache on her upper lip. Sarah wiped it away with a tissue.

"That is the tastiest drink I have ever had! What did you put in it?" Emma begged to know. Sarah grabbed the container from the other counter and held it out to Emma.

"Cinnamon? I want to drink this every day for the rest of my life! It tastes just like Christmas!" Emma drank deeply from the mug again but this time when she pulled away she looked more thoughtful like she had something on her mind that she was desperate to say.

"Emma? What is it honey?" Sarah asked.

"I was just wondering… If you thought I would still be here for Christmas. Please don't make them move me Sarah! This is the first home I've actually liked." Emma begged her, her sad eyes full of unshed tears.

"I would never ever send you away Emma. In fact, I've already got you a Christmas present so you better not be thinking of going anywhere!" Sarah warned her jokingly. Emma immediately relaxed back into her seat.

"Oh! I made something for you in school today. It's not much really, just a stupid painting." Emma shrugged and reached into her bag to look for the painting. Sarah laid a hand on Emma's wrist and looked at her with all the love she had.

"Nothing you did could ever be considered stupid, Emma." She whispered. Emma smiled and handed her the painting. It was magnificent. Who knew the girl possessed more talent than the magic that flowed in her veins? She was an artist, and an amazing one at that. It was a painting of a sunset over a field full of wild flowers. It was the field she had taken the children to last month for Poppy's birthday. Emma had sat with Sarah and watched the sun set while the other children played their silly games.

There was an envelope too, held out by Emma who looked bashful as she handed it to her foster mother. Sarah opened it and saw it was a birthday card. A birthday card! No child that had ever stayed with her had ever given her a birthday card on her birthday. She opened it and read the message inside.

_**Thanks for being the only family I ever had, love Emma.**_

Words couldn't describe the feelings that flowed through the Snow Queen at that moment. Emma loved her, Emma thought of her as family. She finally had a family again and this time they were just like her. Emma wouldn't run away in terror at her magic because she had it too.

"You remembered?" Sarah managed to say through the lump that had built up in her throat.

"Of course I remembered. I know it's not much of a present but-" Sarah cut her off and told her she loved it more than anything else she owned. She hugged the card and painting close to her as Emma rounded the counter top and stood in front of her nervously.

"Thanks for everything Sarah… I love you." Emma mumbled quietly. It didn't matter that she didn't look up from her shoes when she said it, it didn't even matter that she had mumbled it. Emma had told her she loved her.

"I love you too Emma." Sarah replied, pulling the teenager in for a bear hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly as Emma fell into the embrace easily and whole heartedly hugged her back.

It had been so long since someone had loved Ingrid that she had forgotten the feeling and now that she had it, she didn't want to lose it ever again.


	5. EmmaElsa Request

**This is a request from ZOE007. It's basically about Emma realising she also possesses ice magic, just like Ingrid and Elsa. There is also some Emma/Elsa romance involved. Personally, I love Captain Hook (probably because I live near where Colin O'Donoghue is from in Ireland) and I like CaptainSwan but the point of these oneshots is diversity and separating from the norm. So here you go for all those Emma/Elsa shippers out there! I couldn't bring myself to adding Hook hurting Emma so that Elsa could save her, I just couldn't do it! I'm sorry but I hope this is ok.**

"They fear you." The Snow Queen finished. Emma stood up too fast and knocked her chair backwards.

"Shut up!" She yelled frantically at the evil woman before her. But the Snow Queen wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the spot where Emma's hands rested on the table between them. Veins of ice had spread from under her fingers and curled around the table's edge. Already the ice was melting and a slight steam rose from the table as the heat from the room melted the ice.

"You did that. Not me." Emma stuttered, stumbling backwards and holding her hands out in front of her as though they were as dangerous as sharp knives.

"No Emma. You did. You too possess ice magic, almost as powerful as mine. Can't you see now that we belong together as a family? Elsa, you and I, together for the rest of time. We would have such fun!" The Snow Queen laughed lightly, jingling her handcuffs and staring intently at Emma who seemed to be having trouble processing all of this new information. She had ice magic too? How come it had only manifested now? Was it because of the Snow Queen's presence, had she brought it out of her? Emma shook her head wildly and placed a hand on the wall to balance herself. It seemed the world was tilting on its axis. Things started to fly around the room as the rage built up inside of Emma. She was angry at the Ice Queen and angry at herself, but worst of all she was angry at her family. What if the Ice queen was right and her family was afraid of her? If they could see her now they would run scared. She hated them for being normal yet cursing her with this unstable magic and doubly cursed herself for being angry with them at all.

"Emma!" The Snow Queen yelled excitedly but it was too late. The rage inside of her had manifested itself into a whirl of icy wind that wanted to escape. It pushed toward the wall and burst through, leaving cinder blocks and plaster pieces thrown everywhere. Emma climbed through the hole in the wall that she had just created, more afraid than ever. Before she knew what was happening, her family had surrounded her. All of them wanted to know what had happened but she couldn't explain that right now.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, "I can't control my magic." She felt a surge inside of her again as Hook and David tried to reach for her. She had only meant to push them away from her. To protect them from her. But instead every street lamp within a hundred foot radius had sparked and blown out. One of the lamps keeled over and would have fallen on Hook if David hadn't pushed him out of the way just in time. The lamp caught David in the shoulder and he yelled out in pain. A pain that Emma had caused. She had hurt her own father!

"No! Dad! Everyone just stay away from me. I can't control it anymore, I have to go…" Emma seemed short of breath now, she didn't dare to look at her father or search for her mother's face to see how hurt she was. She turned away and ran.

* * *

><p>"Someone go after her! Tell her I'm fine!" Charming shouted out. His shoulder was agony and Snow leant over him to inspect it. He hissed in pain when she touched it lightly. Hook offered to go after her but it was Elsa who got everyone to shut up.<p>

"It's not safe for any of you to be near Emma right now. Only I can talk to her while she is this unstable. Don't worry, I'll get her to calm down." Elsa told Snow who nodded at her with a strained expression. Snow was torn between wanting to follow her daughter to the ends of the earth and doing what was right and what was best. It was hard to accept that what might have been best for her daughter was for her to stay away.

"Wait. I think it should be me." Hook growled in anger. Elsa cut him off with a wave of her hand and for a moment it started to snow above them.

"Can you do that? I thought not. Leave us alone for a moment, ok? She needs me not you right now. Only I understand her." Elsa implored with the pirate who relented with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Emma had been flat out running for a few miles until she got to the part in the forest she liked best. It was her favourite place to sit and think as the air was so still and peaceful here. It was as though the rest of the world ceased existing and she could forget for a moment that her magic had nearly taken over and she had seriously injured her own father.<p>

"I knew I would find you here." Elsa emerged from behind a tree in front of Emma, startling her.

"How did you know?" Emma gasped in shock. She hadn't told anyone about this spot before. It was her own private haven.

"I know you Emma. Probably as well as you know yourself. We are so alike, you and I. I look at you and I feel…" Elsa let her unfinished sentence hang in the air between them.

"I know why you're here and I don't care. I'm not going back there. I could hurt all of them." Emma said, cursing herself for the wobble that had entered her voice and the tremble in her chin.

Elsa stepped closer to Emma with her arms held out in front of her. She should have stopped the Icy witch, should have told her to stay back but she found herself incapable of speaking the words. Her brain told her it made no sense but her heart told her to let Elsa in. So she listened to her heart and let Elsa come closer. Elsa took her trembling hands and pressed them against her own. Immediately Emma felt warmer and her head felt a million times clearer.

"I gave you some of my energy. You probably didn't notice that the Ice Queen had sapped it out of you. It's no wonder you couldn't control your magic. We all know you would never intentionally hurt David or the others." Elsa put a delicate hand on Emma's shoulder and brushed her hair back. It was a simple but loving gesture. One that Emma appreciated.

"You knew. It wasn't me back there. I wasn't myself." Emma said, she leaned into Elsa and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around her.

"I'll always know when you're being you." Elsa smiled kindly.

"How is it possible…" Emma seemed confused and tried in her head to pick out the right words before asking Elsa, "How is it possible that I feel like I've known you my whole life? I've never felt this similar or this connected to a person before." Emma asked. Elsa stroked her blonde curls and held Emma's head in her hands.

"Does it matter how it's possible? Only that it is possible and that I… I think I…" It was Elsa's turn now to stumble over her words but Emma knew exactly what she wanted to say because it was what she had wanted to admit as well.

"You think you love me? I think the feelings are mutual." Emma smiled warmly and reached forward with her head, her hands wrapped around Elsa's small frame and they held onto each other as though they were the last two people in the universe because that is what it felt like in that moment. For a moment it was enough to just be that close to each other, to finally admit their feelings and then when they were both ready, they kissed.


	6. Request: Snow Queen takes Emma

**Requestfanficfan wanted to see one where Snow Queen tries to take Emma but Snow and Charming are basically having none of it. Hope you like and please review because you don't know how much I love reading your comments!**

There wasn't a day that went by that Emma didn't love spending time with her parents. Snow and Charming had been more distant lately as all of their time had been taken up with Neal and they were pretty sleep deprived but today was their day with Emma. Snow had left Neal in the capable hands of Belle with strict instructions not to let Rumple do any magic near him. Belle may trust him, but that didn't mean Snow had to. Emma had left Hook in charge of the Sheriff's station which might be a decision she came to regret since he still spoke into the phone the wrong way round and spoke to the TV as though it could hear him but she put aside her worries the minute she walked into Grannies and saw her parent's beaming faces. They already ordered their sandwiches and a flask of hot chocolate to take with them on their picnic to the woods and now were seated in their usual booth with Charming's arm wrapped over her mother's shoulder. Snow got out of her seat straight away and hugged Emma tightly. Emma did her best to ignore the smell of baby puke that lingered on Snow's jacket.

"Hey Mary Margaret." Emma greeted her, returning the hug. Snow looked at David and the two shared a knowing glance. This did not bode well for Emma.

"Today is a family day. One we don't get that often and we didn't get enough when you were young, Emma. So today you call us Mom and Dad ok?" Snow had phrased it like a question but Emma knew better than incite an argument. Mom and Dad it is.

"Sure, just for today though. It feels too strange seeing as we're the same age." Emma said, sitting in the seat opposite David who grabbed her hand and held it lovingly across the table. Snow went to grab the picnic bag from Red.

"We need to do this more often." David decided, giving Snow a peck on the cheek as she came back from the counter with their order. The three of them headed outside to David's truck where Emma sat between her parents in the cab.

"Maybe we could make it a regular thing? Every Sunday we do something together. Neal too of course, you know I love my little brother." Emma said. Snow took Emma's hand in both of hers and looked into her daughter's familiar green eyes. She could see so much of both her and David in her and when Emma said things that made them feel like a normal family it made her feel so joyous inside she felt she might burst. It also brought a twinge of sadness that they had missed out on so many Sunday's of Emma's life already.

"Every Sunday." Snow promised and David repeated it.

The spot in the woods Emma wanted to go to did not take long to get there. Snow held the food bag while Emma and her father had a fake sword fight with tree branches. David swiped her legs and Emma pretended to fall over dramatically.

"Jeez, aren't father's supposed to let their kids win?" Emma laughed as David helped her up.

"But then how would you become as good as me?" David shot back with a devilish grin that made Snow burst into laughter. This really was a perfect family outing.

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this a beautiful moment." A low voice purred from somewhere behind Emma. She stood up at the same time as Snow and David did, their lunch laying forgotten on the forest floor. The Snow Queen was leaning against a tree twirling a leaf between her thumb and finger as though she was bored.<p>

"What do you want? Why are you even here?" David snarled, taking a protective stance in front of his two girls.

"Shush now Charming dear. I didn't come here to talk to you. I came here for my Emma." Ingrid said, holding her arms out lovingly toward Emma but the younger blonde did not move forwards. The Snow Queen looked mildly affronted but continued forwards despite Charming's warnings to stop.

"Really dear? You call these fools your parents? The people who abandoned you and left you in a foreign world as a defenceless baby on the side of the road. They never saw you grow up. I did." Ingrid stepped closer again to Emma and this time she did not take a step back. Emma looked confused more than angry now. There were stirrings of memories pouring into her mind like a waterfall now. She saw the Snow Queen in normal clothes, smiling at Emma. She saw the two of them hugging and then she was looking in the mirror at herself as the Snow queen stood behind her and brushed her hair. They looked… happy. How could this be? She had more memories with this evil woman than she did with her own mother and father. But the more Emma thought about it, the less evil the Snow Queen seemed.

"Ingrid. Back then, I called you Ingrid." Emma murmured, her feet moving forward as she pushed past Charming's outstretched arm.

"No Emma! Can't you see? She's using dark magic to lure you in! Don't listen to her!" Charming yelled to his only daughter. He tried to grab her hand and pull her back but he was stopped by an invisible force. Emma had put up some sort of shield between her and her parents. There was little they could do for her now.

"Good girl. You see now don't you? I'm your real family." Ingrid intoned. Emma was close enough for her to reach out for her now. The moment she touched Emma she felt warmer, her heart beat faster.

"Yes… You are my real family. You were the first person to love me. I loved you…" Emma spoke as though she was being hypnotised. Her eyes focused on the whirling icy winds that grew around both her and Ingrid. Snow and Charming watched helplessly as Ingrid used her magic to whisk Emma away with her to who knows where. The last thing they saw before Emma vanished was the two women embracing each other in a hug. Emma was smiling, her eyes closed. Snow was glad Emma's eyes were closed so she couldn't see the tears that had frozen on her cheeks.


	7. Sappy Present Emma-Snow Queen moment

**So this is pretty much the sappiest one I've ever written. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night was so quiet you could have heard a leaf fall a mile away. Emma dared to peak at the alarm clock beside her bed and was pleased to see it was half past two in the morning. It was time to go. She grabbed the shoes by her bed and padded softly out of her bedroom and down the stairs, taking extra care to avoid the creaky fourth step that always woke her father up. She didn't have to worry about them tonight though, as predicted Neal had been crying until close to one and both Snow and Charming were trying in vain to lull him back to sleep for an hour. They were so tired, Emma could have dropped a dumbbell on the floor and they would sleep through it. She had also gotten Henry to stay at Regina's that night by telling him he hadn't seen her in a while and she was probably lonely without Robin. She had planned it all perfectly. She was out the front door in no time at all and once in her car she took the time to lace up her boots and put on her warm jacket. She would need it where she was going.<p>

She couldn't tell anyone. She told herself that they wouldn't understand. She hadn't even told Hook when they were going through the files from the ice cream van together, but everything had come back to her. She remembered the Snow Queen, or Sarah as she had gone by back then. Remembering it all and having the memories come flooding back had been like a warm blanket being put over her or a hug that completely envelops you in love and warmth. Because that was what the memories brought back, all of that love and warmth she had thought she had missed out on. Sarah wasn't evil, she was just misunderstood. Emma could see this now. That was why it was so important that she found Sarah and told her not to use the mirror. She didn't need it now that Emma had remembered. Even now, days later, the memories were still flooding in. So much had happened in those six months. Without realising it, Emma had driven all the way to the forest's edge and hiked to the mouth of the Snow Queen's lair. She could barely remember her journey, it was as if she was in a dream state. 

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Emma called into the icy cave. She couldn't feel the cold yet even though her breath was visible in the air. It swam from her mouth in thick tendrils, twisting and turning until they evaporated into nothingness. The Snow Queen appeared from behind an ice pillar looking shocked and happy.<p>

"Emma? What are you doing here?" She gasped. Clearly she hadn't expected the memories to come back on their own. Emma walked straight up to her and hugged her tightly. At first the Snow Queen did nothing but then, slowly she put her arms around Emma's back and held her tightly.

"You remember don't you?" Sarah managed to choke out despite her shock at the sudden display of affection. She hadn't been hugged since… Well since Emma was a teen.

"I remember… Everything. You're not evil at all, at least not to me. I called you-" Emma hesitated and left her sentence unfinished. She withdrew from their sudden embrace and took a step back, taking in the Snow Queen's dramatic appearance. She looked so different from the Sarah Emma knew. Sarah would wear mom jeans and thick woolly jumpers.

"Mom. You had started to call me mom before you left." A single tear had fallen from Ingrid's eye, the first not to have frozen before it reached her chin. Maybe Emma being here had warmed her a little.

"You were the only foster mother I liked. The only one who was nice to me, so why make me forget?" Emma asked, her voice full of betrayal. Ingrid reached out to touch Emma's hair, letting her hand glide through it gently before replying.

"I never wanted you to forget but it was the only way. I had told you about your magic and you didn't believe me. You ran away and I had no choice but to use a memory spell to make you forget me. I thought… I thought it might give me a second chance with you. I would have done things differently." Ingrid said. Her throat felt raw and she tried to push back the lump that was rising and making it near impossible to talk.

"What would you do differently?" Emma asked hesitantly, grabbing hold of the Snow Queen's hand when it fell from her hair and making the woman look at her with those familiar blue eyes.

"I would never let you go." She said. Another tear fell quickly followed by a succession others, which was more tears than she had shed since Emma had first left her. More than when Helga left… Emma quickly wiped the tears away with her thumbs, holding onto the Snow Queen's cheeks to do so.

"Remember this is how you used to wipe my tears away when something bad happened at school or the other kids were bullying me." Emma was crying too now, she couldn't hold back her emotions for a second longer.

"And now you're doing it for me." Ingrid let out a nervous laugh, "I never thought this would happen… That you would remember."

Suddenly Emma remembered her other reason for coming. The mirror! She had to stop Ingrid from using the mirror to destroy everyone she loved.

"Sarah! You can't do it, you can't use the mirror. I care about them too. I can't let anything bad happen to them." Emma pleaded her. The Snow Queen looked away from Emma and faced her special mirror.

"But I can't lose you again Emma. I won't. They'll take you away from me and I'll never have a family that loves me." She cried out hysterically. Emma hugged her and rubbed her back affectionately.

"I'll never stop loving you Sarah. You'll always have me, and Elsa too. Once I explain to them all… They'll understand, I'll make them understand." Emma assured her, smiling brightly for the first time.

"They hate me. They don't trust me because I have magic. No one has ever trusted me because of what I can do."

"Trust me Sarah. I promise you that you will never be without a family ever again." Emma vowed. Emma held her hand out to this woman she had only been fighting against yesterday and calling mom years ago. The Snow Queen took only a second to decide before she held Emma's hand back and together they left the cave.


	8. Past: Emma is Sick

Emma had always prided herself on her ability to stay healthy. She had run away from foster homes and slept rough on the streets for more nights than she would care to admit yet never had she ever been sick. Yet here she was in the nurse's office holding a sick bucket while the nurse rubbed her back kindly. She had woken up that morning with a dizzy start. She had fallen straight out of her bed and tumbled head first when pulling her jeans on. She did her best to hide the green tinge to her skin with makeup stolen from the girl Emma's age in the home. Emma had never owned her own make up before so it was a surreal experience figuring out what foundation and concealer did. She had toyed with her cereal, doing her best to make it look eaten so Sarah would let her leave. Sarah always checked their bowls to make sure they ate every morning, one of her Sarah-isms as Emma called them was to 'never leave the house with an empty stomach'. Luckily Sarah was on the phone when Emma re-entered the kitchen to throw the uneaten cereal away. She had her back turned to Emma as she rushed in and out without being seen.

"I'm walking to school today. I'm meeting up with friends before the bell." Emma shouted out to Sarah as she pulled her favourite woolly hat and scarf on. Usually the kids would get the bus outside the house but Emma didn't feel like getting it that day. Motion sickness would do nothing but make her condition worse. Sarah poked her head out of the kitchen doors and smiled brightly at Emma.

"You made friends? I'm so happy for you, Emma! You don't look the best though, are you sure you're up to school today?" Sarah sounded worried as she made her way over to Emma and put a gentle hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "You're burning up!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I'm just hot because of the fifty layers of clothes I'm wearing right now. Honestly Sarah, I'm fine. I have an algebra test today anyway." Sarah relented and gave Emma a quick kiss on the forehead which surprised Emma. None of her previous foster parents had cared whether or not she was sick and definitely none of them would kiss her as she left for school. Living with Sarah had made Emma wonder what her life would have been like if Sarah had been her mother. Life would have been great probably.

Of course Emma wasn't really going to meet friends before school started, she just needed time to shake off this dizzy and nauseous feeling before her test. Needless to say the feeling did not go away and two hours and a lot of puke later, Emma was certain she had failed her test. That was, if Mrs Matheson would be bothered to scrape the chunks of her vomit off her test paper to read her answers.

That was how Emma ended up in the nurse's office waiting for Sarah to come pick her up after a disastrous morning.

"Emma? Oh God, where is she? Is she ok?" Emma heard Sarah before she saw her. She could imagine Sarah's panicked expression as she waited to find Emma.

"I'm here Sarah." Emma said weakly. The nurse let Sarah in where Emma almost laughed at her appearance. She must have left the house in a rush because she was wearing mismatched shoes and her hair had fallen half out of her ponytail. Emma had never seen her look so dishevelled. She ran to Emma and bundled her up in her arms but being careful not to squeeze her too tight lest she puke up all over Sarah's nice new jumper.

"Oh my poor Emma. I'll take you right home and you'll get into bed." Sarah said lovingly. Emma almost wanted to cry. She was so weak from dizziness and puking up most of her stomach contents that she was even willing to let Sarah drape her jacket around her shoulders and lean Emma against her as they left. Emma barely remembered the drive back to the house but suddenly Sarah was opening the car door and helping her out. The house was silent for the first time Emma could remember. Everyone was at school she supposed. Sarah led her upstairs and pushed her gently down on the bed that had become hers on her arrival at Sarah's house. Sarah removed her shoes for her which made Emma laugh.

"What are you giggling about?" Sarah smiled. Emma shook her head and continued laughing.

"I feel like a little kid. You're taking my shoes off and tucking me in. It's just weird is all." Emma laughed. Sarah did not laugh though, she looked more distressed if anything.

"Of course I'm taking care of you Emma. As long as you're here and under my care I'll always look after you like you're my daughter." Sarah said sternly, pulling Emma's blanket out from under her and pushing her feet up onto the bed. Emma let her head rest down on the pillow and suddenly felt a wave of calm and tiredness fall over her. She had never felt so warm inside, or felt so well cared for. It was like having a real family she realised. This must be what having a real mom would be like.

"I wish…" Emma started to say as Sarah pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"What? What do you wish?" Sarah asked earnestly, leaning down so close that Emma could smell the sweet vanilla that always radiated off of her. If Emma had a mother, she would want her to smell like that. To smell like she's just been baking cookies or something.

"It's nothing. I was just going to say… I wish you were my mom. Like- like real mom." Emma mumbled half-heartedly. She was readying herself for Sarah to say 'sorry Emma but I can't ever be your mom and you won't ever have one' but instead Sarah kissed her forehead like she had that morning and said, "If you like we can pretend. You can call me mom whenever you want. But I want you to know Emma that I will always – no matter what – I will love you like a daughter. Like my daughter." Sarah whispered. Emma couldn't hide the tear that fell or the tears that came after but she didn't feel like hiding them anymore. These weren't tears of sadness, for the first time they were tears of joy.

"Now you get some sleep young lady. I'll be back up with a hot water bottle and a glass of water. I'll bring you up some soup later too." Sarah said, getting up to leave. She had her hand on the door handle and was about to turn it when she stopped and turned around.

"I love you Emma." She whispered, not thinking that the young girl would hear her but knowing that if she didn't say the words at that moment, she would never say them. She smiled and felt fully happy and free for the first time in a long time. Just as Sarah was about to close the door she heard the faintest murmur. In fact it was so low she could have blamed it on the wind but she was sure she had heard it. Emma had said she loved her too.


	9. Present: Snow Queen Takes Emma

She had to take four deep steadying breaths before working up the nerve to meeting her mother. Emma had phoned her up at Hook's request and asked if they could meet up for lunch. Emma hadn't wanted to tell Snow about Ingrid or their shared past but after Hook had convinced her, she saw that she had no other choice. Even so, she was nervous. Snow was ecstatic as usual at the idea of a mother-daughter bonding session where they ate junk food and discussed boys or whatever mothers and daughters did together. Emma hadn't the vaguest idea. Snow had vetoed lunch at Grannies and insisted on them having lunch in the apartment together where they could have privacy. So here Emma was, standing outside the door to the apartment she shared with her parents, son and Ice Queen. Elsa had gone to search the library with Belle and Henry was spending time with David and baby Neal so it really was just Emma and her mother. She knocked on the door with her free hand, the other hand was full of the documents they had found in the ice cream truck. All of Emma's drawings and essays were there along with the birthday card to Ingrid among other mementos of her time in Ingrid's care. She imagined Snow would not be best pleased at the thought of someone like the Snow Queen filling in as mother in Emma's life when Snow could not.

"Emma! Come on in, I put the enchilada's in the oven." Snow beamed at her only daughter, giving her a hug. It was rare that Emma would return the hugs on Snow's level of affection so she was happily surprised when Emma hugged her back tightly and said, "Good to see you mom".

"You said you had something to show me?" Snow asked while pouring them both a strong cup of coffee from the percolator. Emma pushed the file over the counter to Snow who looked at it in confusion. She saw a painting poking out from the side and pulled at it. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why Emma was showing her art work when she finally saw the name. This wasn't just any art work, it was Emma's.

"You did this? It's beautiful Emma. But I don't understand…" Snow drifted off, confused, as she opened the folder and fingered through the documents inside, cooing at some of the essays or opening her mouth in awe at some of the artwork.

"It's mine. I did those paintings and I wrote those essays when I was in care. She had them. Mom, they were in her ice cream van." Emma managed to choke out even though it felt like someone had tied an elastic band around her oesophagus. She gauged the level of hurt in her mother's face to be about an eight.

"You mean I never got to be a mother to my daughter but this evil witch got her for, " Snow read the documents before finishing, "six months?" She was enraged.

"I didn't know. I obviously remember none of it. But I must have cared for her or I would never have written the card." Emma found the birthday card in the pile and handed it to Snow who read it out loud and put her hand over her mouth when she was done. Emma felt utterly destroyed for making her mother feel this way. 

"Don't feel too bad Snow. At least one of us got to be a mother to her for a while." An icy voice from behind them spoke. They both swivelled around to see none other than the Snow Queen standing smack bang in the middle of their living room. She looked so out of place there amongst the modernisms in the room in her lace frock. She looked like a queen from Victorian England.

"How did you get in here?" Emma asked, shocked. The Snow Queen gave a light shrug of her shoulders and laughed mirthlessly.

"Magic darling, how else?" She laughed. Snow put a protective hand on Emma's arm and while Emma appreciated the gesture, she didn't see how Snow would be of any use against a Queen with ice powers.

"What do you want?" Snow asked, her voice ridden with so much anger that Emma barely registered that it was her mother that had spoken the words.

"What I have always wanted. A family. And that family includes Emma." Ingrid held her hand out toward Emma and beckoned her forwards. Snow dug her fingers harder into Emma but Emma had no intentions of going with the crazy queen. Eventually the Snow Queen's smile faded and she dropped her hand to her side.

"I shan't say I expected to do this the easy way." She sighed and waved her hand in the air. A cold gust entered the room and suddenly Snow's hands felt very cold. She watched as a pair of handcuffs grew from nothing but ice particles and encircled her wrists, closing tightly and pinching her skin painfully.

"Mom!" Emma yelled as Snow just looked surprised that these ice cuffs had appeared out of nowhere.

"Big mistake Lady." Emma growled angrily, raised her palms up the Ingrid and summoned all of the magic she had stored up inside of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Emma dear." Ingrid said flatly. She didn't even wave her hand this time. Emma felt the ice particles forming around her fingers, fusing them together and making her magic fizzle out. Two round blocks of ice had formed around her hands making it impossible to summon her magic. The ice blocks were so heavy that Emma's hands fell to her side uselessly. The Snow Queen summoned a gust of wind to knock Snow back off her feet. The gust knocked Snow into the cabinets behind her where she hit her head against the handle with a sickening crack.

"No! Please, stop. I'll do whatever you want. Just leave her alone." Emma said, defeated. The Snow Queen could do anything to Emma and she wouldn't give her what she wanted but once she threatened Emma's family, Emma would move heaven and earth to give her everything she wanted.

"I want you to come with me." Ingrid simpered, gesturing to her side where Emma went to stand.

"No don't do it Emma. Don't give in!" Snow was struggling to stand due to the ice cuffs and the severity of her head wound. She was seeing two of everything.

"Goodbye mom." Emma managed to say finally before the Snow Queen whisked them away in a gust of wind. The paper's that Snow had been looking through before the Snow Queen's arrival were blown everywhere and one picture in particular landed in front of Snow. It was a quick pencil sketch of the Snow Queen but she looked very different. Her hair was down and rested over one shoulder. Her expression was different too, more open and a clearer expression of love on it. Emma had signed it with her name and a message to the Snow Queen, whom she had called Sarah.

**Sarah, I drew this one for you. Happy mother's day. Love, Emma.**

The ice cuffs had melted but Snow still felt chained. Her worst nightmare had come true. Emma had had a mother and she had loved her once. Snow finally let herself cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been suffering from extreme writer's block! But I have some new ideas churning and even longer chapters coming soon hopefully. I want to share my ideas for what is coming and the Snow Queen's game plan before the next episode (which I am so excited for!). So you guys, tell me what you think is going to happen! I really want to hear some awesome theories of what is coming!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the house after eleven that night and most of the lights were off except for the front porch.<p>

"Come on now Emma, let's get you settled and in bed." Hannah said. Emma had only met Hannah three hours ago when the police had been called to the house they had broken into. They…

She forced back the memory of Lilly and their day together. Lilly had just proven to her that no one was to be trusted. She was completely alone. Well, except for Hannah who was now holding her door open and rushing Emma to get inside the house. She probably had a family to go home to, her own kids to kiss goodnight.

"I'm coming." Emma grumbled as she grabbed her bag from the car and hovered behind Hannah as she knocked lightly on the door. Emma didn't really know what to expect. Her past three foster mothers had been dowdy middle aged women with greying hair and tired eyes. This woman in front of her who had opened the door seemed to be the polar opposite of the foster mother stereotype that Emma had grown used to. She had long hair similar to Emma's in colour and nothing about her eyes said tired. In fact, she looked wide awake and Emma thought her eyes seemed to sparkle. Even her smile was bright, too bright for the night that Emma had just escaped from. She did not return the woman's smile even though she could not tear her eyes off of Emma. Seriously, she was starting to freak Emma out.

"Hannah, lovely to see you again. This must be Emma." Her voice was soft and melodious. Hannah smiled warmly at the woman and gave her a friendly hug. Hannah pushed Emma forwards into the house which was gratefully warm.

"Yes this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Sarah Fischer." Hannah introduced Emma to the older blonde who took Emma's hand in both of hers and clasped it tightly.

"I'll be your foster mother while you're staying here. But ask the other kids, I'm more of a sister." She laughed lightly and finally let Emma's hand go. Emma snatched it back immediately and shoved both hands deep into her coat pockets. She wasn't used to such warm and kind contact. Nor was she used to being stared at so often.

"Well I must dash, people to see and things to do. You'll be in safe hands here Emma. Sarah will take good care of you." Hannah gave Emma one last awkward pat on the back before turning to leave. As soon as the door shut, Emma became aware of the deafening silence in the house. It was eerily quiet.

"So where is everyone?" Emma asked finally. Sarah was still staring at her intently with that wide smile and doe eyes.

"They're all in bed. It's a school night, Emma! But don't worry, we won't have you starting back tomorrow. You can get settled in tonight and spend the day with me tomorrow! I've completely cleared my schedule." Sarah clapped her hands together softly and came around Emma's back to take the girl's coat and bag off of her. She hung Emma's jacket on an empty hook and left her bag by a pile of shoes at the door. Then Sarah held a hand out to Emma which she took hesitantly. Sarah led her into a brightly lit kitchen at the back of the house. The counters were immaculate and Emma noted the childish artwork that hung by an array of magnets on the fridge.

"You cleared your schedule just for me?" Emma asked her. This seemed hard to believe. No one had ever stopped what they were doing just to listen to her or help her. Not without wanting something in return.

"Of course I did silly. I want to get to know you. I know all the children here very well. I'll tell you a secret Emma if you promise not to tell anyone else. It has to be our special secret." Sarah said excitedly as they both sat down beside each other at the kitchen table.

"What?" Emma asked. She was curious now and never had she been asked to keep a secret before. Not someone else's secret anyway.

"You remind me so much of my sister. That's how I can tell we are going to get on so well, you and I. You seem like such a lovely girl Emma." Sarah said in that whispered sing-song voice of hers. She reached a hand out and ran it gently along Emma's cheek bone before letting it fall back into her lap. Emma didn't pull back like she usually would.

"Where's your sister now?" Emma asked. The effect was immediate. Sarah's face darkened and she looked away from Emma and out the window. Maybe even further than out the window as her eyes took on a dream like quality that told Emma her question had been a bad one.

"She's gone. I miss her dearly. It's terrible not having a sister Emma, after you have had one your whole life. After you have shared everything with this person and they with you." Sarah's voice trembled ever so slightly.

"I wouldn't know. I've never had a sister." Emma said. Sarah turned to her again with those bright icy blue eyes that seemed to still find everything about the world magical.

"Would you like one? Have you ever wished you had a sister Emma? Someone you could share your secrets with? Someone you could trust your life with?" Sarah asked her, staring into her eyes with a deep and probing quality.

"Yes. I suppose… I would love that." Emma let her shoulders relax and let herself smile for the first time since she arrived here.

"What about me? Maybe we could be sisters. What about it Emma? I promise that I will always keep your secrets and you could trust your life with me. I'd be a wonderful sister to you Emma. And I think you would make a lovely little sister." Sarah took both of Emma's hands and smiled widely. Emma thought her face might break for how wide she was smiling. Yet Emma found herself smiling back, so hard that her cheeks started to ache but she could not stop smiling.

"Sisters? Me and you? I think I would like that." Emma smiled shyly. Sarah pulled Emma in for a hug and Emma let herself fall into the embrace. Sarah smelt of vanilla and everything about her seemed warm and familiar. When their hair fell together, Emma was struck by how similar the colours were. They really could be sisters.

"Do you know the only thing that could make this moment even more magical?" Sarah asked while they were still locked in each other's embrace. Emma felt the vibration from her voice as she spoke. It soothed her.

"What?" Emma asked, a little bit hurt that Sarah hadn't considered their moment as perfect as Emma did.

"If we had another sister. I always said that three was a magical number. Think of the fun we could have with three of us." Sarah looked at Emma and her eyes grew brighter still.

"Three of us? I like that idea." Emma said. She had this picture in her head of Sarah, her and another younger girl who looked like them and they were all running around in a field. They were having such fun, flying kites and braiding each other's hair. Things Emma only assumed sisters did because she had never had one. The idea was so perfect that even as she slept that night in her new bed in her new home, all she could think about was her perfect little family she had created in her head. A family of three sisters who all had lost something and were all special. They didn't need anyone else. Just each other.


	11. The New Emma

"Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr Gold's voice echoed from the back of the shop. He emerged with a bulky hammer in his hand which he set down on the display case and admired. Emma stood awkwardly in the front of the shop. She held her hands out to her sides with her palms flat and facing the ground. The past day since her meeting with the Snow Queen, her magic had been going haywire and everything she touched got badly burnt. Her hands didn't look any different to her though, which made them all the more dangerous. The thing to fear most is the thing you cannot see.

"I need something from you. A spell to help me control this magic." She said in as controlled a voice as she could manage.

"And why would I want to do that?" Mr Gold asked not unkindly. Emma moved closer to him and was surprised to see him move back a few inches. Perhaps her magic scared even the Dark One now.

"Because today I hurt Henry and I can't let it happen again. I hurt my own son…" Emma choked back a sob and took a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt anyone else." She said determinedly. She didn't know what it was, if it was the fact that Henry's safety had been threatened or simply the desperation etched in the new lines on her face but Gold nodded slightly and moved to get a piece of paper and a small bottle of bright blue liquid out from beneath the register.

"Very well Miss Swan. This spell will help you. It will rid anyone of their light magic if they possess it. But be warned, the effects are permanent." He pointed a ringed finger at her and held the paper just out of her reach.

"You mean I won't have magic anymore? I'll be… Normal?" She almost sighed in relief. She could finally be around her family and not have to pretend not to notice the fear in their eyes when she used her magic. She would never hurt anyone ever again.

"Yes you will be quite normal. You must say the spell and drink the potion for the spell to work. Also, I would do it in a less populated area as ridding the body of magic can get… Well let's just say it can get a bit messy." Gold smiled deviously as Emma thanked him profusely. She grabbed the paper and put the potion in her pocket.

"Thank you." She said sincerely to him. He nodded in reply, his face back to neutral as he picked up a rag and started polishing the counters. Emma ran from the shop and started up her car. She would get to the woods and take the potion immediately. She didn't think she could last another second with all of that pent up magic inside of her just begging to be free.

* * *

><p>She parked the car on the edge of the forest and continued her journey on foot. She didn't really know where she was going, she was just looking for an area where no one would come looking. Finally she settled upon a small clearing where she sat on a tree that had long since fallen down. The branches had continued to grow sideways and toward the light, creating mini-trees from the death of this huge oak. From death comes new life, Emma thought. And from the death of her magic, will come the better Emma. The Emma who wouldn't hurt the people she loved just by being near them.<p>

The spell was hard to read and it took her longer than it should have to pronounce the words correctly but finally she felt the familiar sensation of magic filling the air, like the faint buzzing of a swarm of wasps. She could feel her magic inside of her collecting up into a huge ball in the pit of her stomach, ready to be ripped free of her. With one hand, she pushed free the cork that stoppered the liquid and tipped the drink down her throat. It burned like black absinthe going down and left her eyes streaming and her nose running. Her eyes were so clouded by tears that when she took a step forward, she fell hard onto the forest floor. Her whole body shook as the potion trickled its way down her oesophagus and into her stomach where it met her magic and that was when all hell broke loose. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUUUUN! Hope you liked it, this one is to be continued in the next chapter.<strong>


	12. The Second Sister

Emma started to wake up slowly, not quite remembering where she was. Then it hit her like a speeding car: she had lost her magic! She rubbed her sore eyes with the backs of her hands and then looked at her palms. Her hands still looked normal but she no longer felt the burning behind the skin that begged to be released on some poor unsuspecting victim.

"Oh Emma darling, you're up." Emma heard a voice say. Her ears were still a little clogged up like her throat was so she couldn't quite tell who it was. But then realisation kicked in and she began to look around her. She was in a room made entirely out of ice and she herself was lying on an ice bed that was surprisingly comfy. She tried to sit up but found her head spinning and the room seemed to turn upside down. A hand pushed her back down softly and she was in no position to fight back.

"Silly of you Emma, that was a powerful spell you did back there. You won't be feeling yourself for a while yet so just relax. I made this bed for you. You can have it when you move here with me." The Snow Queen said lightly. She had finally made herself visible to Emma but Emma knew it could only have been her. I mean, who else would have an ice lair full of mirrors?

"How did you find me?" Emma asked, her speech was slurred as she stared up at the towering Queen.

"I always know where you are Emma. Call it sister's intuition." Her laugh echoed around Emma's head. Emma wanted to call it stalker's intuition.

"Well you're too late. I took a potion to get rid of my magic. Now I'm useless to you." Emma spat at her but the Snow Queen just looked vaguely disinterested.

"Do you really think I would just sit idly by and let you lose the thing most special about you Emma? That spell didn't do what you think it did my dear." Ingrid tsked lightly and patted Emma's hand.

"What did it do then?" Emma asked. She felt her heart beat quicken as she grew more scared by the second. So she had been tricked by Gold. He must have been working for her.

"It did exactly what I wanted it to do. It focused your magic better so that you don't go out of control. Don't worry though, magic can take a lot out of a person. But you'll be up and running in no time at all, I promise." Ingrid smiled malevolently down at Emma who struggled to get up but was overcome by another dizzying tidal wave of nausea. "It the meantime, you are exactly where I need you. Oh I have a present for you!" Ingrid clapped her hands together in excitement and produced a yellow ribbon from behind her back. It didn't look dangerous to Emma but she wasn't about to let that woman anywhere near her with it. Not that she had any choice as the Snow Queen tied the ribbon around her wrist into a nice bow. Emma was in no position to fight back in her current state. She was utterly helpless.

"There now, isn't that lovely? I have one too. And I kept one for Elsa once she joins us. We are three sisters now Emma. Three sisters who-"

"Love each other." Emma cut her off. Her eyes had unfocused for a moment but suddenly everything felt much clearer in her head. It was as though she was staring out of fogged up glass her whole life and this ribbon had been her fog lights. Finally everything had become clear to her. She was able to sit up on her ice bed now and smile widely at Ingrid.

"Exactly." Ingrid said happily. Ingrid had a lovely smile, Emma noted. She took Ingrid's hand in her own and interlaced their fingers.

"We are sisters. We are a family." Emma said and it almost sounded like she was chanting it.

"Yes Emma. But the family is incomplete. You must find your other sister. You must bring Elsa here so she can wear her ribbon. It's better this way." Ingrid said hungrily.

"Better this way." Emma repeated. Ingrid nodded greedily and helped Emma up from her bed. She showed the girl the room they were in, now that she was standing and could see it.

"This will be our room. There is your bed and mine. I still have to make Elsa's but there is plenty of time for that. We have all the time in the world now that you have joined the family. We'll be together forever." Ingrid said, her voice full of longing.

"Together forever, never apart." Emma said as though she was chanting a spell. Ingrid showed her toward the door which she opened with a flick of her wrist.

"You know what to do Emma my darling. Find Elsa, find your sister. Complete the family."

**Will Emma convince Elsa to join the Snow Queen as a sister or will they manage to save Emma from the Snow Queen's magic? To be continued...**


	13. The Third Sister Joins

"Emma? I don't understand why do you need Elsa to come with you? Why can't we come?" Charming asked his daughter. They had congregated in the Sheriff's station with Snow holding Neal and Charming touching his wife's shoulder protectively. They looked like the perfect family, Emma thought. They didn't need a daughter the same age as them coming in and messing up the perfect picture that they were. Emma knew Snow would never look at her the way she looked at Neal and Charming had Neal to protect now. He had to protect his only son, his baby, from Emma's magic.

"You don't have magic like Elsa and I do. It has to be us. Believe me, you're safer here." Emma stated perfectly monotone. Hook tried to reach for her hand and tell her he was coming but she shook him off and turned to stare at him. He stepped back in shock, it was like she didn't even recognise him. Where was all the love gone? The recognition that they had been through so much together and still were as strong as ever? Something was wrong with her.

"Please Killian, just leave us alone. I don't want you to get hurt." Emma pleaded, sounding like herself momentarily though her eyes were dead.

"As you wish." Hook said quickly, stepping outside the station before anyone saw the worry and pain etched across his face.

"Are you ready Emma?" Elsa asked her blonde companion, twirling the end of her dress around her wrist so she could run easily. Elsa had no idea what was about to happen. That was the beauty of infecting Emma first with the ribbon's power. As soon as Elsa wore the ribbon, Ingrid would be happy and they could be the family they were always destined to be, Emma thought happily. '_No wait, you don't want this'_ a voice inside her head said forcefully. 'This is all wrong' the voice said again but Emma pushed it away and hoped behind the driver's seat of her beat up old car while Elsa sat beside her. Her parent's waved goodbye but she didn't wave back. She was already thinking of seeing Ingrid again, her heart aflutter with anticipation. She had never had a sister before and the feeling was better than anything else. Knowing there is someone in the world who would do anything for you, a person who you could trust with your soul.

* * *

><p>"So what's the game plan here Emma? Are we just going to storm the place?" Elsa asked expectantly, rubbing her hands together excitedly. They hadn't had a proper plan to defeat Ingrid since the silly candle that hadn't even worked. Now Emma had a secret up her sleeve that she was keeping a secret until the very last moment, it was all very exciting.<p>

"The plan is to go in and wait for her to come back. She'll be busy with a trap I set until sun down and then we pounce. There is a ribbon inside that will inhance your powers if you put it on. I think you should wear it so your snow powers can overwhelm her." Emma explained. The plan was clear and concise which Elsa liked but it seemed strange that Emma knew the ribbon was in the Snow Queen's lair. Still, she knew she could trust Emma. They had bonded well over the past weeks and Elsa felt a certain kinship with her, an almost sisterly love for her blonde companion.

"Good plan. Let's go." Elsa said. The easy part was walking into the cave, Ingrid had left it defenceless. Probably she thought no one would be stupid enough to wander into a witch's cave. The ribbons were harder to find. Elsa searched one side of the cave which seemed to be covered in endless mirrors. Seriously, who is so vain that they need a wall of one hundred mirrors? Emma was searching the other side of the room when she called out to Elsa. Emma had found the ribbon under a lounge sofa with a soft sheepskin rug draped over it in a dazzling white. Emma was sitting on the lounge holding the ribbon out to Elsa who hesitated for a moment, holding her wrist in to her stomach.

"Come on. She'll be back soon and it can only be you. Only your power is strong enough to defeat her." Emma said forcefully enough to persuade Elsa it was the right thing to do. She held her arm out while Emma attached the ribbon. Straight away her eyes unfocused and it was as if she was seeing the world in a brand new shimmering light. Everything seemed so much brighter all of a sudden. 

"Defeat her? Why would we defeat Ingrid when we love her?" Elsa said dreamily. Emma nodded eagerly to show that she agreed.

"Well well girls. It seems my sisters have finally come home." Ingrid's musical laugh filled the cave, making Emma and Elsa join in with her. She held out her hands to the two girls who ran over eagerly to take a hand each. Emma took Ingrid's left hand and curled her fingers in between Ingrid's own. It was as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit perfectly together. Elsa took Ingrid's right hand and slipped her other hand into Emma's. They formed a circle together, smiling and laughing. Ingrid let a tear slide down her icy cheek where it melted half way.

"It is so good to have you both here. I feel like our family is complete and a part of me is whole again." Ingrid said, her voice full of emotion as she drank in their smiles hungrily. Emma gave her hand a squeeze and looked fondly into Ingrid's eyes.

"It's so good to be home with my sisters." Emma said. Elsa nodded in agreement.

"I love you both so very much." Ingrid said.

"And we love you." Elsa replied, her voice full of love.

"Now we just have the task of deciding what to do with those pesky villagers trying to destroy me." Ingrid stated bluntly, breaking their circle.

"I will never let them hurt you." Emma said stoically, determined to prove her love to Ingrid. Ingrid smiled lovingly at her and held Emma's warm cheek in her cool hand.

"I know my dear. But if we don't get rid of them once and for all then they will just keep coming back like rats. We must wipe them all out so that we can be happy." Ingrid explained to her sisters.

"You mean kill them?" Elsa asked, her eyes glazing over for a moment as the words registered in her brain.

"Killing them isn't good enough. I mean _destroy_ them, my loves." Ingrid smiled maniacally. Emma and Elsa nodded in agreement both their eyes glazed over and their smiles seeming somewhat slack jawed.


End file.
